Between Two Worlds
by Marthluvr4evah
Summary: Zelda would do anything to fulfil her dreams. Would she even disguise herself as a... Guy? In order to get into Hyrule Academy, well, looks like she would. ZeldaxMarth


Between Two Worlds

A Fic by MarthLuvr4Evah

Zelda awoak in a cold sweat. She had been having those dreamz...againe! The dreamz where her hockey dreamz were reality. The dreamz wear she had the puck, about to scor-- but then, the monster, the blue haired monster, stole the puck and Z awoak. She always awoak at this part of the dreem. Everytime she awoak, she whacked ehr head on her displayed hockey stic abov her bed.

Zelda knew that Hockey was her future. She had a deep passion 4 hockey AND SHE KNEW. SHe knew one day what she wanted to be. But, the chances of becoming a hockey champ? The chances of livin out her dreemz? The chances of ever making it to the NFL?

Zero.

Why?

Because Z was a girl.

And why is this a prob?

Becuase woman spelt backward is kitchen.

No, because Hyrule Hockey Academy U is the best hockey school in the country. Someone with as impressive a record as Z should have no problem getting into this skool. Zelda checked every single school in the country for their hockey standards-- no school compared. No school even came _close. _

And why couldn't Z get in?

Because;

It's boys only.

---

The day was sunny, constrastin against Zelda's poor mood. She was depressed, simply put, because her summer vacation was coming to an end, and she hadn't even decided where she was going to school. She had two options; The local college Kylesworth College, and St. Flaming Skulls Prep for Girls, both of which had accepted her application. But of course, there was only one school Z wanted to attend.

Hyrule Hockey Academy.

Zelda was hanging out with her girl friends, Samus and Peach. They were sitting at a picnic table outside of McDonalds, enjoying their pleasently fattening meals.

"I can't wait to go to Kylesworth." Samus mused, poking her fork into her McNuggets.

"God, me too." Sed Peach. "It's gonna be the best year of my life!"

"Yeah, you guys are lucky." Z said sadly. The girls looked to her with sympathy.

"Aww Z, don't be like that!" Exclaimed Peach. "You can go to Kylesworth with us!"

"Peach, you know there's only one school I want to go to." Z informed.

"Zelda, I'm so sick of hearing you complain about this!" Samus exclaimed, catching her friends off guard. They sent her shocked looks. "I don't mean it like that." samus said. "I just mean, I want u to get into Hyrule Academy!"

"I want me too, too!" Said Z. "But there's just no way. A girl in an all boys school? Never gonna happen..."

They all sighed longingly.

Suddenly, Peach thought of an idea. "Wait a minute!" She said. "Maybe there is a way?"

"I know that look." Z implored. "What are you thinking, Peach?"

"Welll..." Teh blonde had a certain glint in her eye. "What if you disguise yourself?"

"Disguise?" Inquired Zelda. "What do you mean?"

"I think I may know where you're going with this!" Samus exclaimed.

"Well Z, I know it's a teeny bit farfetched, but... What if you _pretended _you were a boy?"

Z's jaw dropped. "Y-You mean, you want me to dress up as a guy!?"

Peach nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!" .xo

Z thot for a moment. "No. No way!"

"COME ON, Z!" Peach squealed with joy. "I mean, it'd be believable! I've been the drama club make up gal for years! We'll make it work!!"

"Peach, I can see SO many flaws in that plan." Zelda sighed. "Besides, if it wasn't meant to be...then it wasn't meant to be."

"FOR GAWD'S SAKE!" Samus screamed. "Zelda, you gotta follow ur dreemz! It WAS meant 2 b! You wouldn't have a passion 4 hockey if it weren't 4 the greater good! Now, if ur only way to follow that dreem is to disguise as a guy, then u gotta do it! You just gotta! It may be kinda heat, but it'll b wurth it in the end if u just believe!"

"Samus...I...guys...I just I...I...just...but I...don't see how...that...would...work..." Zelda burst into tears.

"Zelda, you gotta forget ur childhood fearz. You gotta get over this and go for the goal."

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT SAMUS!" Z exploded. "YOU DON'T UNDASTAND THAT IF I GET CAUGHT, I WON'T BE ABLE TO PLAY HOCKEY EVER AGAIN!" Tears of anger and shame ripped from Z's eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

"Zelda, don't you see? I'm trying to help you."

"Samus, I know. But...you just...I I can't."

"And why not? You have GOT to learn that you gotta go beyond ur boundaries to reach ur dremz!"

"No thanks." Z crossed her arms.

"Oh my god, Zelda. Don't you _want _to get in?"

Zelda was shocked.

"Don't be a pussy, Z. You know you want it, and you know this is the only way."

Anger flowed through Z.

"I thought you said you'd do _anything_ to get in? I guess not." Samus looked smug.

Zelda had _had _it.

"Fine."

"What?!?" Peach splurted a mouthful of greasy fries all over Z.

"I said okay. I'll do it."

Zelda got up and left the scene.

Then she got a text from Samus that sed:

Wtf Z we were in the middle of a conversation and u just got up and left

So she went back.

--

Author's note:

Heey, this is one of our better reads. So you betta revieewwwwwww!!! We use semi proper your language insted of r's? so liek yeah revuuuuuuuuuuuuu! thnx babez

XOXOX XOXOX XOXOX


End file.
